


So Good To See You

by Spootzl



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Steggy Positivity Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spootzl/pseuds/Spootzl
Summary: To Peggy, it's just another normal day at the S.S.R. - but is it really...?





	So Good To See You

Peggy’s walking down the hallway, carrying a tray with an empty coffeepot and cups on it. How she hates fetching the coffee for those imbeciles... Suddenly, she hears an uproar, the noise of applause, men cheering, and it’s only getting louder the closer she’s getting to the bullpen.

She groans and mumbles: "What does Jack let them celebrate him for this time...?"

Peggy turns around the corner and, as expected, all of her colleagues are surrounding one man, eagerly shaking his hand or waiting for their turn. Pats on the back are given, she thinks she hears the words "honored" and "so proud." Not one of them notices her but she’s used to that.

All she can see behind the wall of suits is Jack’s blond head. What surprises her though is that he doesn’t hold it as high as possible but unusually low, as if he was humbled by the attention he’s receiving.

Peggy just stands there, waiting for the crowd to open so she can get through to Dooley's office and put the tray on his desk. When some men move to the side, she catches a glimpse at Jack’s face with a cocky grin on it.

But it’s not a cocky grin, it’s not Jack’s face. It’s not _Jack_ her colleagues are scrambling for. It’s the awkward smile of someone she’d never expected to see ever again.

Steve.

She hears the deafening pounding of her heart and the rushing of her blood in her ears so she isn’t even aware of the loud crash caused by the tray and everything on it meeting the floor. She doesn’t notice the shocked faces of her colleagues who’ve whipped around. She doesn’t see Howard and Jarvis by Dooley’s side.

All she sees is the look of surprise and tender affection in blue eyes. An intense gaze boring into her soul. The awkward smile turns genuine as it curls up with love. He slowly steps forward, passed the silent suits. And then her ears pick up the most beautiful sound she’s ever heard.

"Hi Peggy."

Her eyes begin to sting with tears, she doesn’t trust her legs to move, she can’t believe what she’s seeing. Is this just another dream?

"It’s so good to see you."

There’s that beautiful sound again. Maybe her eyes and ears don’t deceive her after all... She realizes he’s taken another step towards her. She can see the wetness glistening in his eyes. Do phantoms cry?

Peggy lets out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. He comes closer. Is that his scent, is that his warmth? It must be. It has to be. She’s going to take the chance, the leap of faith.

She’s the one closing the remaining gap between them as she quickly takes the last steps and throws herself into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. Strong arms engulf her waist as she’s clawing at his jacket, she loses the ground under her feet as he picks her up, pressing her even closer against his chest.

He feels tears trickle down his neck as she’s burying her face in his collar and a hot whisper reaches his ear which makes his almost bursting heart ache:

"You’re alive."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was just a little fun number for Tumblr but I wanted to spread some Steggy love on AO3 as well so here you go. I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
